how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlechte Nachrichten
Schlechte Nachrichten ist die 13. Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 03.01.2011 in den USA und am 19.10.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Es kommen immer Zahlen von 50-01. Inhalt Zukunfts-TedTed ''erzählt seinen Kindern, dass Marshall und Lily Panik bekamen, nachdem sie nach mehreren Monaten des Versuchens immer noch nicht schwanger waren. Ihr Arzt empfohl ihnen den Besuch bei einem Fruchtbarkeitsspezialisten. Als sie Ted davon in der Bar erzählen taucht Barney auf und versucht Ted und Marshall als Partner für einen Laser-Tag-Wettbewerb für sich zu gewinnen. Lily geht zu dem Termin bei Dr. John Stangel, nur um heraus zu finden, dass er genauso wie Barney aussieht, bis auf einen Bart sein dunkles Haar. Sie denkt, dies sei Barney in Verkleidung und geht zurück in die Bar um Barney damit zu konfrontieren. Als Marshall ihr jedoch sagt, dass Barney den ganzen Tag lang bei ihm war, denken sie, dass sie vielleicht Barneys Doppelgänger gefunden haben. Marshall geht nun also mit zu Dr. Stängel, jedoch hält auch er ihn für Barney in Verkleidung. Lily kann sich erst von Dr. Stängel behandeln lassen, als der echte Barney auftaucht und während der ganzen Prozedur ebenfalls ihm Raum bleibt, jedoch trägt er den thumb|left|400pxSensorischen Deprivator 5000, damit er nicht zusehen kann. Als Lilys Testergebnisse kommen, erfährt sie, dass sie extrem fruchtbar ist. Marshall ist so glücklich, dass er sofort seinen Vater anrufen will, jedoch legt er wieder auf, da er denkt, dass sie Fruchtbarkeit vielleicht das Problem ist. Er sagt, dass er seinem Vater nur gute Dinge erzählt und will sich testen lassen, bevor er ihn anruft. Als Marshall nicht dazu in der Lage ist, seine Spermaprobe in der Praxis abzugeben, nimmt er den Probebecher mit nach Hause, muss dort allerdings auf seine Eltern treffen, die ihm überraschend einen Besuch abstatten. Schließlich erzählt er ihnen, dass er Angst hat, unfruchtbar zu sein und seine Eltern sagen ihm, dass sie ihn immer lieben werden, egal, ob er in der Lage sein wird, ihnen Enkelkinder zu schenken und schlagen noch andere Optionen für ihn vor, wie z.B. Adoption. Inzwischen ist Robins erster Arbeitstag bei ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz Word Wide News schlecht gelaufen, da sie feststellen musste, dass Sandy Rivers einer ihrer neuen Arbeitskollegen ist. Sandy erzählt promt allen, dass er thumb|400pxund Robin miteinander geschlafen hatten. Desweiteren macht er sie vor ihren neuen Arbeitskollegen lächerlich, indem er ihnen Videos von Robins Vergangenheit als Robin Sparkles und einigen peinlichen Situationen ihrer Reporterkarriere zeigt. Die Gruppe sagt ihr, sie soll es nicht zu ernst nehmen, da es nur noch schlimmer werden wird, wenn sie einen Streit mit ihm beginnen wird. Nach einem besonders erniedrigendem Arbeitstag, entscheidet sich Ted, ihr zu helfen. Er geht zu Sandys Wohnung und entdeckt dort, dass er in Wahrheit eine Glatze hat und normalerweise ein Toupee trägt. Ted macht ein Foto davon, damit Robin es in der Arbeit herum zeigen kann. Robin entscheidet sich aber dazu, anstatt dessen, ihren Kollegen ihre alte Robin Sparkles Jeansjacke zu zeigen und über den Dingen zu stehen. Nachdem Marshall den ganzen Tag schlechte Nachrichten erwartet hatte, kann er erleichtert von Dr. Stangel erfahren, dass er fruchtbar ist. Nachdem er mit seinen Freunden in der Bar gefeiert hat, will er seinen Vater anrufen. Schließlich taucht Lily vor der Bar auf und erzählt ihm, dass sein Vater an einem Herzinfakt gestorben ist. Marshall bricht in Tränen aus und sagt traurig "Dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit...". Marvin Eriksens Tod Das überraschende Ende vom Tod von Marshalls Vater ist eine Folge des Wunsches der Produzenten, den Charakteren eine solch schlimme Erfahrung mitzubringen. Carter Bays sagte: „Solche Momente passieren, wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartet. Wir wollten dem Publikum einen solchen Schock wie den Charakteren geben. Wir mögen an der Serie, dass sie einen großen Wiedererkennungswert hat und wir versuchen, Menschen und Geschichten zu kreieren, in denen sich die Zuseher wiedererkennen können. Da wir jeden Meilenstein eines Erwachsenen zeigen wollen, gehören traurige Dinge ebenfalls dazu.“ Jason Segel (Marshall) und Alyson Hannigan (Lily) wurden bis zum Schluss im Dunklen über das Folgenfinale gelassen. Segel sagte, dass Lily im originalen Drehbuch sagen sollte, dass sie schwanger sei, aber am Drehtag erklärten die Produzenten, dass die Szene etwas anders ablaufen würde. Die Produzenten und Hannigan machten einen Plan aus, bei dem Segel nur wusste, dass sein Stichwort für eine improvisierte Reaktion der Moment ist, indem Hannigan ihren Text mit dem Wort „it“ beendet (''Marshall, something's happend… Uhm. Your father, he had a heart attack… he didn't make it…). Damit wurde gewährleistet, dass Segels Überraschung über den Serientod von Marshalls Vater direkt in das Verhalten von Marshall Eriksen mit einfloss (My dad's dead? *lange Pause* I'm not ready for this.). Die Szene wurde nur ein einziges Mal gedreht und abgesehen von der musikalischen Untermalung nicht weiter bearbeitet. Der Countdown Während der gesamten Episode zählten Nummern auf gewöhnlichen Gegenständen, die immer mal wieder eingeblendet wurden, von 50 bis 1 rückwärts. Dies gilt als Countdown vom Beginn der Folge für die schlussendliche schlechte Nachricht für Marshall (siehe oben), die direkt, nachdem die 1 zu sehen war, erfolgte. Zahl 50.png Zahl 49.png Zahl 48.png Zahl 47.png Zahl 46.png Zahl 45.png Zahl 44 (2).png Zahl 44.png Zahlen 43,42.png Zahl 41.png Zahl 40.png Zahl 39.png Zahl 38.png Zahl 37.png Zahl 36.png Zahlen 35,34.png Zahl 33.png Zahlen 32,31,30,29,28,27.png Zahl 26.png Zahl 25.png Zahl 24.png Zahl 23.png Zahl 22.png Zahl 21.png Zahl 20.png Zahl 19.png Zahl 18.png Zahlen 17,16.png Zahl 15.png Zahlen 14,13.png Zahl 12.png Zahl 11.png Zahl 10.png Zahl 9.png Zahl 8.png Zahl 7.png Zahl 6.png Zahl 5 (High-Five).png Zahl 4.png Zahl 3.png Zahl 2.png Zahl 1 (Marvins TOT).png Gemäß Carter Bays wurde diese Idee als Signal für die Zuschauer in die Folge integriert, um die Zuseher auf das große Ereignis am Ende der Folge vorzubereiten. Tatsächlich kommen einige Zahlen mehrmals vor, allerdings immer in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Die erste Zahl, nämlich die 50, ist auf einem Infozettel in einer Arztpraxis zu sehen, während die letzte Zahl, logischerweise die 1, auf dem Taxi steht, mit welchem Lily am Ende der Episode zum MacLaren's fuhr, unmittelbar bevor sie Marshall die schlechte Nachricht überbrachte. Die meisten Zahlen befinden sich auf den Umschlägen von Büchern und Heften, an Haustüren und an Getränkeflaschen. Zitate Gaststars *Bill Fagerbakke als Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Suzie Plakson als Judy Eriksen *Paul Schakmann als Dr. Mitchell Friedman *Artemis Pebdani als Anna *Alexis Denisof als Sandy Rivers *Matt Dwyer als Syd *Jay Brian Winnick als Ronald *Bill Suplee als Marty Musik *Let's Go To The Mall von Robin Sparkles Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Der Sensorische Deprivator 5000 tauchte bereits in der Folge Das Montagsspiel auf. *Nach der Folge Die Weisheit des Universums taucht nun endlich Barneys Doppelgänger auf. *Marshall ruft seinen Vater wegen seiner Verlobung in Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt, seiner bestandenen Prüfung in Glück und Glas und seiner Wikingerlampe, zu sehen in Die letzte Zigarette, an. *Sandy war in der ersten Staffel Robins Co-Moderator bei Metro News 1. *Sandy Rivers zeigte den Mitarbeiter mehrere Szenen aus den Folgen Gutes altes Hemd, Schlag auf Schlag, Jugendliebe, Glitter, Säulen der Menschheit, Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort und Wir kümmern uns. *Barney erwähnt, dass er niemals Vater werden will. Anspielungen *Im Hintergrung sind die Zahlen 50 bis 1 (außer der 5, welche durch ein High-Five dargestellt wird) zu sehen, damit die Zuschauer schon früh erfahren, dass am Ende der Episode etwas Besonderes geschehen wird. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Verschwörung der Frauen. *Judy Eriksen erwähnt die Minnesota Twins. High-Fives *Marshall und Lily schlagen ein, als Marshall sagt, sie hatten in den letzten Monaten 203 Mal Sex. *Barney gibt Marshall eine "Beweglichkeits-Fünf". Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt